dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Trigon
Trigon (トライゴン, Toraigon), is the fictional character and antagonist from the DC series. He is an ancient and immensely powerful inter-dimensional demonic entity bent on universal domination, and the father of Raven. "My wrath will have no boundaries. I will destroy you, everyone and everything you care for!" :—Trigon. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Keith Szarabajka (English), Isshin Chiba (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spanish - Latin America) Biography Appearance Trigon is a massive red-skinned demon with four eyes and antler like horns jutting from his forehead. His long hair and mutton chops are white and he only wears dark arm bands and black pants along with a long cape. * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Red * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Variable * Weight: Variable Attributes: Gallery Background Personality "The Gem was born of evil's fire. The Gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim. He comes to sire. The end of all things mortal!" :—The prophecy of Trigon's dominion over all. All that is truly known of Trigon is that he is the manifestation of pure evil. Bent on world domination, he will do anything and use anyone (even including his own child) in order to achieve his ends. Deceptive and cunning, Trigon is capable of subtly manipulating even the sharpest of minds, such as Deathstroke, into doing his bidding and fooling them into believing his sincerity. He disguised himself as a human male and married Arella, Raven's mother. However, after he consummated with her, he abandoned her rather than make her his queen. Much like his minion, Slade, the only person for whom Trigon looks out is himself. He cares nothing for Raven, Arella or Deathstroke, and uses all three of them in order to achieve world domination and destroy the entire Earth. His evil nature and lack of concern for anyone else caused him to be hated by his daughter, Raven. She channeled her hatred in to sending him back to his domain. It is unclear whether or not he still exerts any sort of influence on her. Relationships Friends/Allies * Seven Deadly Sins ** Sloth ** Greed ** Envy ** Wrath ** Pride ** Gluttony Family * Arella (ex-fiance/lover; Deceased) * Raven/Lust (daughter) Neutral * Deathstroke (former servant) * Ra's al Ghul (former servant) Rivals Enemies * Teen Titans ** Nightwing ** Robin ** Beast Boy ** Blue Beetle ** Starfire ** Cyborg * Autobots ** Optimus Prime * Justice League ** Superman ** Iron Machine ** Wonder Woman ** Batman ** The Flash Powers and Abilities Trigon wielded vast magical and energy manipulation abilities to an uncertain though incredibly high extent. Trigon was also highly cunning and gifted with words, to the point of forcing Raven to give in to him after endlessly mentally tormenting her by preventing her from meditating and insisting that she is corrupt within and cannot hide her corruption forever. His physical manifestation was a form of enormous strength and durability, making him extremely difficult to harm or weaken without great skill and willpower. Trigon had enough power to destroy entire dimensions, as he did with the realm of Azarath and nearly so with "Earth-T", the reality of the Teen Titans. Trigon can also produce and control flaming demon creatures, capable of high-speed flight and the ability to generate and control fire at will to serve as his personal army. Trigon also possesses extremely powerful magical sensory abilities through his four eyes that enable him to be aware of nearly everything that occurs; a power which is near that of virtual omniscience. Trigon was able to reshape the surface of the planet and turn all its inhabitants—human, animal, plant and superhuman—into stone statues. He was able to unleash bursts of energy, raise energy shields potent enough to withstand a direct blast of his own dark energy with no damage, seal the four Titans in a sphere of red energy which paralyzed them and negated the use of their powers, and could create a "dark side" model of any creature to serve him as his minion. He could also create portals to any place in the universe in one simple gesture. He could bring the dead back to life as a servant under his control by placing a symbol called the Mark of Scath on the corpse's which, not only brought the person back to life, but gave them powers. Trigon was also capable of removing such powers at will from any one of his minions. Powers * Demon Physiology: As an ancient inter-dimensional demonic entity, he has vast supernatural powers. He commented that the Justice League and Teen Titans combined were nothing more than insects fighting him. ** Flight: ** Magic: Trigon has untold massive magical powers. ** Possession: He is able to take possession of various living beings and use them as his Slaves. ** Energy Projection: He is able to fire mystical energy blasts from his four eyes. ** Telepathy: He was able to mentally communicate with Raven while he was invading Earth, trying to demoralize her. ** Eldritch Blast: ** Revival: He was able to create the Lazarus Pits for Ra's al Ghul to fuel his immortality under the condition that Ra's would become his demon commander upon Ra's permanent death. Trigon has the ability to bring people back to life, such as when he revived Deathstroke to be his messenger and subordinate. ** Transformation: He was even able to take the form of a tan male to impregnate Raven's mother. *** Size Alteration: He is able to alter his size. ** Reality Warping: Trigon can manipulate reality ** Pyrokinesis: As a demon, he has power over infernal flames. *** Fireblasts: ** Wish Granting: *** Power Distribution: ** Dimensional Travel: ** Teleportation: ** Superhuman Durability: His durability borders on nigh invulnerability. Aside from Raven, no one from the Justice League or Teen Titans were able to harm him. ** Superhuman Strength: Due to his massive size, he has immense physical strength. He was able to easily throw around the Justice League. ** Illusion Casting: When he confronted Raven at the amusement park, he was there as an illusion to speak with her and taunt her efforts. ** Apocalypse Inducement: Within moments of entering Azarath, he unleashed an incredibly apocalypse which destroyed that realm. ** Weather Manipulation: While Possessing Weather Wizard, he was able to conjure up vast storms filled with red lightning and making it rain ice pricks. He was even able to summon up powerful tornadoes of red energy. He was even able to summon incredible demonic lightning which sent Superman flying away. ** Aerokinesis: ** Cryokinesis: ** Electrokinesis: When he rose to Earth, his body was covered with demonic electricity. *** Electro-Blast: Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Many years ago, a cult of satanists used a ritual known as "The Bride of Satan" to summon Trigon, who took the form of a human man and married Arella. The rite worked and Trigon appeared to them as a mortal man. On the night of consummation, Trigon revealed his true form and impregnated Arella. Years after Arella fled from the cuLt and went on the run. She was approached by people from the interdimensional realm of Azarath and given a new start. There as Arella, she raised her and Trigon's daughter, Raven. Raven didn't fit in and thought if she found out more about her father, she would be able to make more sense of herself. Instead, she accidentally brought Trigon to Azarath. Trigon destroyed Azarath and killed its residents then took Raven back with him to his realm, a hellish universe. He attempted to use her to open a portal to Earth so he may conquer it, Raven managed to entrap him in a crystal. Trigon desired Earth but needed a powerful conduit to open Earth to his control. Since Raven was half-human, she could serve as that conduit. Trigon underestimated Raven's magic and was trapped inside a crystal. Raven sealed the crystal within a floating structure that only she could open. Synopsis ''Teen Titans'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Aegis of Azarath * Cult of Trigon * Legions of Hell Etymology External links * Trigon Wikipedia * Trigon DC Database Notes & Trivia * Trigon first appeared in New Teen Titans #4 (February 1981). Category:Males Category:Villains Category:DC Universe Characters